When the Clouds Come in
by DeathBerrry
Summary: Who would have ever guessed that spilling grape juice on white curtains would cause such an event? HikaruxHaruhi


_**Just a note: momoxtoshiro. I don't recommend you read this. You may kill me...**__**  
**__**For everyone else who decides to read it, enjoy!!**_

_**When the Clouds Come In .**__  
_

I didn't know what the weather was going to be like when I went out that day. Let's see, I believe it was the first day of July, and I was told to find cheep curtains for our living room or, I guess you could say kitchen room since our kitchen is part of our living room. My dad has spilled grape juice all over them last night, surprising me when he gave me 100 dollars for new ones.

"How did you get this?"

"I had been saving it. Now hurry now!" he said, flipping his curls to the side of his feminine back. "By the way, Haruhi, do you think you can stay at a friends house tonight?" (That's just what I needed to hear). "I won't be returning until Monday morning." I didn't want to say no to him, but seriously who's house could I stay at?

I nodded and walked out the door. So here I am, walking hopelessly around town for cheep, white curtains. I usually enjoy time by my self, but today I guess I wasn't in a good mood or something. The air was damp, like rain was coming. But only rain. I thought.

It surprized me that not many people were out shopping today, and it was Saturday. I continued. I saw a small girl run past me, her long hair brushing up against my skirt. She ran to her mom, tears streaming down her eyes. I wondered what had scared her so much, to make her run like that. I froze and watched her mom grasp her, craddle her until she was ok. Until she was alright. Until the tears crawled back into her eyes. I watched, not in pain but in sorrow. Maybe.

"Will you be moving sometime today, girl?!" I heard a nasty voice from behind me. I spun around facing an old man, starring right at me.

"I'm sorry! My mistake, sir!" He walked past, gently pushing me as he continued. I didn't notice the clouds coming in, I was too condensed about my curtains. I managed to find a rag shop, and bought a huge white sheet, since it was very inexpensive. I decided to sew the curtains instead of buying them. It would save my dad the money. I didn't think it was smart to spend 100 dollars on curtains anyway. I had just walked out of the store, when my phone rang.

Tamaki-senpai.

As much as I didn't want to answer, I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm down town near my apartment. Why-"

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, sen-"

"Haruhi! There's a storm coming!" he interrupted. I dropped my bag, and clenched my phone with both hands. Even though his voice was calm, and strong it scared me. Really bad. I didn't want to her from him. I didn't want to worry him, I didn't want to be rude, either. So I took a huge breath, and spoke.

"Yes, I know senpai. Thanks for telling me, I'll be home soon. It will be fi-"

"Are you sure? Haruhi..."

A long pause.

"Haruhi?"

"Uh, yeah I am. My dad will be home and everything, so-" I had just remembered he wouldn't. My dad wanted me to stay at a friends tonight. He must of known it was coming.

"Senpai, I, I got to go. Good bye."

"But... Ok. See you Monday. Haruhi."

"Kay, bye." I didn't want to hang up with him for once, but I couldn't tell him my dad wouldn't be home tonight. I told my self it would pass, and there would be no thunder. Only rain, comforting rain. I silently praid to my mom that she would only cry tonight. Only tears. Nothing else.

The rain came with in seconds, the entire sky filled with black fog. Birds flew for cover, people disappeared into cars and stores. I headed toward an ice cream shop, until the rain would slow down. But then, the sky flashed.

One of the faintest memories I have of my mom, when I was about two or three years old. I was in her bed, during a horrible storm. She hugged me tight, close to her chest.

"Haruhi, why are you frightened? I'm here with you." I remember she whispered that into my ear. A bolt of lightning flashed. I remember.

"Lightning always comes before thunder. Once you see the sky light up count until the thunder strikes. That number is how many miles away the thunder is. Turn it into a game." she said. I remember we counted after that, together. We counted the entire night until the storm stopped. Although it didn't stop my tears, it helped. Just a bit.

So when that lightning stroke, I counted. As hard as I could I shut my eyes and just counted. I counted.

"O-one. Two, th-ree-" Only three miles away until it happened. I didn't mean to, but I screamed. I ran, and ran and screamed. Once again the sky lit up. I tripped and fell to my knees. I had no idea where or what had happened to my bag full of white sheets. Thunder, the huge explosion filled my ears. I tried to run, get up and run some were but I fell again, my knee hitting a sharp piece of broken glass.

My knee bleed, and I cried. I cried as the sky lit up again, as the horrible sound filled my small, delicate ears. I was alone. I couldn't think, I couldn't open my eyes. I cried.

I cried.

I thought I was about to pass out. I grabbed my hair, and curled up into a small ball. It was over, why was this happening? Why didn't I tell Tamaki I was alone, I needed him. Or someone, anyone! I shut my eyes and screamed one last time.

"Haruhi!" I looked up to a filmier face. Hikaru. He was alone, and looked terrible. His face was red, and he was soaked. I don't know how he knew, or what happened but...

"Haruhi, what..." he ran toward me. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. It was no use. The sky, lit up. Again. He pulled off his skirt, and rapped it around me. He dug his head into my hair, and lifted me up. I stretched my arms around him and squeezed. The thunder exploded, I screamed. He ran, as fast as he could.

"H-Hikaru..." I managed to blurt out through my tears. He just ran. I didn't know where we were going, or what was going to happen. He seemed so sad, his face was upset. Like he had been crying too. Why? Could he have been possibly crying for me?

The storm continued, it wasn't going to stop for a while. Again and again, the sky lit up and then exploded. I squeezed him, and screamed again and again. We finally reached his home. I looked up to see huge gates open. He walked up an enormous driveway. I couldn't see the rest, for I had dug my eyes into his chest.

It seemed like forever, but the rain stopped pouring. I managed to look up to see a huge ceiling with golden lights flickering above us. I heard people, many people rushing to my side, which for some reason made me cry even harder, if that was possible. I heard Hikaru tell them it was ok, and to just bring up towels and fresh clothes.

He carried me away from the huge rush of servants and maids, up the stairs. Into his room. He closed the door and placed me on his bed. He laid me down. A knock came from the door. He ran to it, and brought a huge, white shirt and plaid pants to me. He gave me a towel.

"Haruhi, put these on. I'm so sorr-" A huge bult of lightning stroke, with thunder the exact same moment. He hugged me. I hugged him.

"Ok, t-thank you." I told him after a moment. He left the room and I changed into the clothes he gave me, dropping my wet clothes on his shiny, wooden floor. I wiped my hair, and the blood on my knee. Where could Kaoru be? But then. The sky.

The sky.

It.

It lit up.

I silently cried, and broke down all over again waiting for the expulsion to occur. Hikaru knocked.

"Please!" I told him. He ran in, to my side. I cried into his arm. I cried so hard. I couldn't remember a time I cried that hard. Maybe it was because the thunder wouldn't give out like all the times it had. Usually storms around here would let out after a while, the thunder would slow down. I would slowly feel better. But it had been over an hour of non stop thundering. Or maybe it was because I felt safe. Maybe, my tears half came from the thunder, and half from Hikaru. He stayed with me, he hugged me. He didn't care how scared I was.

"Hikaru. H-how, did you, k-know?" I sobbed.

He didn't answer.

"Where's K-Kaoru?"

He didn't answer. I looked up at face. His eyes were shut closed, and he asked,

"Why were you out all by your self? Didn't you know the storm was coming?"

"I'm so s-sorry, Hikaru. You didn't n-need t-to!" I cried, took a breath a continued. "My d-dad t-told me to g-get curtains, 'cause h-he, he" I took another deep breath. "He spilled his j-juice-" I couldn't continue. I just couldn't. I cried some more.

"Is he home?"

"N-no, he won't be home-" Hikaru covered my mounth with his hand.

"Shut up, and relax." he told me. He pulled my head into him, and rested his chin on my head. "You can stay here for the night. Ok? Since Kaoru isn't here. Should I tell someone to get a guest bed ready?" Hikaru seemed so upset. Like, something I had never heard before.

"Are, a-are you ok? H-Hikaru?" I asked. I felt him shake no.

We hugged. I cried. He cried.

We cried together. And that made it a bit better.

A bit better was all I needed.

All I needed to get through it.

I don't remember what happened, but I guess I woke up? Yes, I remember now I woke up to my cell phone, lying next to my head. It wasn't thundering anymore, it was night, very dark outside, but I could only hear rain. No thunder.

THANK GOD!

My head was on Hikaru's stomach, and his head was propped up against the bed. We were on his floor, and I guess we had fallen asleep.

Senpai. I picked up my phone, still lying on Hikaru's stomach.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Why aren't you picking up your house phone? Are you ok?!" I quickly remembered everything that had happened, then took a breath and spoke.

"Well, yeah because it's the middle of the night." I whispered. "But, but thank you."

"But. But your ok?"

"Well, now I am. Yes, everything is ok now. Thank you, senpai." I told him. I could tell right away in his voice he felt much better.

"Ok, thank you. Get some rest now, ok??" I told I would and we hung up. I looked up, and out the window.

"Thank you mom, for keeping me safe. For sending him out to save me. Thank you for worrying. Thank you for crying." I said softly.

Hikaru slept. He was my savior. I slowly got up, and walked over to his closet. I pulled out a few blankets, and ran back over to him. I folded one into a square, and rested it on the wooden floor. I gently picked up his head, and rested it onto the folded blanket. I covered him up, with the other one and sat beside him.

I watched him breath in, and out. I layed down, and listened to him. I smiled, and laughed. Not loud though, I would feel horrible if I woke him up. But then, I remembered the curtains.

I guess if I explained to my dad what had happened he would understand. But do I really want to explain to him everything that had happened. Maybe not. Maybe I would just ask Hikaru for his opinion once he woke up.

I guess I fell asleep after that. I didn't mean to, but I did. I remember waking up this time, to knocking. My eyes shot open. I sat up, and turned toward the door. The sun was up, and I could see the birds returning from where they had disappeared to during the storm. Hikaru was still in deep sleep. He must of been exahusted from last night. Carrying me all the way to his house, worrying like crazy. Poor guy. I didn't want to wake him, but I didn't want to answer his door either. I didn't want the person on the other site to see me and Hikaru asleep on the floor.

I touched Hikaru's chest, and pushed him gently.

"Hikaru. Hikaru, someone's knocking." I told him. He didn't move. "Hikaru!" His eyes, then opened very slowly.

"Haruhi..." He said. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Thank you."


End file.
